Headsets and earphones and other portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets or laptops comprise connections ports for insertion of cables, for example for charging the battery of the device. Such a connection port is either not covered when not in use, for example in laptops the connection port is uncovered at all times, or the connection port may be closed by a small cap, when not in use, for example in a mobile phone.